deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake vs. Cat Noir
Blake vs. Cat Noir 'is an upcoming What-If? Death Battle by MetalDream467. It features Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug. Description ''Cat fight! Which feline will claw their way to victory? The Faunus huntress from RWBY? Or the fashion model superhero from Miraculous Ladybug? Interlude TJ: You know, luck is a confusing thing. It can be bad, it can be good. But unfortunately, the bad luck only goes to the people who don't deserve it. '''Rocket: Like Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir, the partner to Ladybug. TJ: And Blake Belladona, the Cat Faunus and member of Team RWBY. He's Rocket and I'm TJ. Rocket: It's our job to analyze their strengths, weaknesses, and feats to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Blake (Cues: Volume 7 Intro-Rooster Teeth) *'Name: '''Blake Belladonna. *'Height:' 5'6" (excluding her cat ears). *'Weight: Unknown. *'''Age: 17-19. *'Residence: '''Menagerie. *'Relatives:' Kali Belladonna (Mother), Ghira Belladonna (Father). *'Team RWBY Members:' Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. *'Allegiance:' Formerly White Fang, Beacon Academy. *'Inspired by:' Beauty and the Beast. *'Likes:' Her teammates, mainly Yang, Tuna, smutty novels, Zwei (sometimes), privacy, Sun being a dork. *'Dislikes:' Racists, the White Fang, Zwei, Sun being a dork. '''Rocket: The Caifu known as Blake Belladona was raised by a Faunus couple in...Mandarin?' TJ: Menagerie. Rocket: Menagerie, yeah. Anyway, her father was the leader of the protests concerning the racism directed towards Faunus. Yeah! Faunus Lives Matter! TJ: Blake believed in this protest, but when her father stepped down for, I don't know, he had cancer or something? Adam Taurus jumped up to the podium. Oh good and murdery Adam. Bringer of Goat Memes and Death. Rocket: But, Adam decided physical force was the best way to get respect because people respect what they fear. Hey, I respect Jason Vorhees and I don't fear him. TJ: Think Batman for criminals. Rocket: Oh, okay, hold on! TJ: Oh no. (Rocket goes into the closet and comes out wearing a Batman outfit) Rocket: I am the Gotham Knight! Fear me! TJ: Oh god no. ANYWAY, this negativity caused Blake to leave the White Fang. She then got into Beacon, hunter school and hid her ears with a bow. Rocket: I bet one asshole decided to snatch that bow off her head, and then mysteriously disappeared the next day. 'WEAPONS AND ABILITIES' *Most competent fighter. *Strength. *Speed. *Durability. *Agility. *Sneaky. *Expert CQC. *Heightened senses due to Faunus heritage, which includes night vision. *Weapons and Semblance. Rocket: Blake is a very competent fighter, with impressive strength and speed. She is also very durable, like very. ''' TJ: Being a cat, of course she's very agile and has even learned how to jump mid-air. She is also very sneaky and intelligent. '''Rocket: She has heightened senses due to her catty-ness and has night vision. BUT her weapons and semblance are even cooler. 'GAMBOL SHROUD' *Katana/pistol. *A sheath is bladed and can be dual-wielded with an inner blade. *Katana folds to fit overgrip, forming pistol. *A pistol grip is tied to sheath with a long rope. *Rope can support Blake's weight, allowing her to use the two blades like a grappling hook. *Blades can release energy waves. Rocket: Her Gambol Shroud is a katana merged with a pistol. I need that, right now. I'm gonna go ask Man At Arms to do that after this episode. TJ: It also forms into a ribbon for swinging and such and badass combat. 'Semblance https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Blake_Belladonna?action=edit&section=11' Shadow Clones *Drops fake body to suffer a hit, so Blake can escape. *Basically the Dead Ringer. *Can be charged with dust to create different variations (Fire/ice/earth/violet). *Clones do not move and disappear after suffering a hit. *Blake can jump off of clones in mid-air, giving her a virtual double-jump ability. TJ: Her Semblance- Rocket: Shadow Clone Jut-''' (TJ slaps Rocket) TJ: No! No Naruto Jokes! 'Rocket: But it's called-' TJ: SHUT UP! Anyway, he semblance allows her to drop a fake body to take the hit, which is smart, if she's going 1 on 1. 'Rocket: It can also be charged with du-' TJ: Just get it over with. '''Rocket: FIRE STYLE: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! ICE STYLE: SHADOW CLONE JUSTU! EARTH STYLE: SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU! TJ: Immediate Regret. Anyway, fire clones blow up, ice clones get stuck, and earth clones also get stuck. She hasn't used any other ones yet, but I am hoping for- Rocket: LIGHTNING STYLE: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! TJ: God damnit. 'FEATS' *Comparable to Ruby and her team (without Silver Eyes). *Defeated a small group of Atlesian Knight-130s, and a Spider Droid, with the aid of Adam Taurus. *Defeated an Ursa Grimm with the aid of Yang Xiao Long. *Killed a Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her future teammates. *Had one of the most epic food fights with her fellow teammates and the members of Team JNPR. **Used a sausage link as a makeshift whip, without break/tearing the sausages apart. *Cut down Atlesian Paladin-290's several missiles in mid-air. *Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates. *Beats Roman Torchwick in their second encounter. *Assisted with the protection of Vale from a large number of Grimm. *Beat Team ABRN during the Vytal Festival tournament, with the aid of her fellow teammates. *Survived getting stabbed in the abdomen by her ex-lover Adam. *Killed a Grimm Sea Dragon with the aid of Sun Wukong. *Fought Ilia and defeated Corsac and Fennec Albain alongside Sun and her family in a White Fang assassination attempt. *Dodged and countered Ilia's whip 12 times at the White Fang assassination attempt against her family. *Knocked Adam down in their second match *Reunited with her team and friends, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. *Defeated Adam with help from Yang Xiao Long *Defended the abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine that the Amity Communications Tower was being set up above from various Grimm and probably bandits. Rocket:....I'm not writing all those out. 'FLAWS' Abilities and Skills *Still young and inexperienced. *Like other characters, her aura is finite and can run out mid-battle. *Blake's ice-dust is breakable. **Has been shattered by Reese Chloris''' (member of Team ABRN) during their fight at the Vytal Festival tournament. 'Personal '(Note: She slowly overcomes them throughout the story) *Prone to several Cat-like behaviors; **Following a red dot around. **Loves fish. **A cat burglar (RWBY Chibi). **Her ears can get hurt by a dog whistle (RWBY Chibi). **Has a fear of vacuums (RWBY Chibi). **Scared of dogs. ***She likes Zwei though (Though she won't admit it.) (RWBY Chibi). *Anti-Social, and a bit of a shut-in. *While proud of being a Faunus, she keeps it a secret towards those who are unaware. *Relies on a hit-and-run tactic. *Her fears can get the better of her **Lost to Adam in their first match *Constantly tormented about her past. *Blake would feel ashamed if her family or friends get hurt to try to save, aid or support her. **Yang got her arm cut off by Adam. **Sun was injured by Ilia. *Has a tendency to run away when she's scared, insecure, confused, sorrow or feels guilty. **Ran off when her teammates discover she was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang. **Ran off for some time after Beacon was destroyed, Yang lost her arm and brought Yang to safety. TJ: Even though she has her flaws, don't mess with this kitty, or you'll get the mutherfucking claws. ''Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it. '' Cat Noir * 15 to 16 years old *Son of Rich Fashion Designer *Sees superheroing as a way to let fo *Always makes puns and annoys his teammate *Has never went outside before the Origins TJ: Adrien Agreste was the son of a famous fashion designer named Gabriel Agreste, famous for "wonderful" designs. '''Rocket: But there was a problem, he kept his son in the house. It's like the reverse of most American kids. TJ: But suprisingly, going outside got him his powers. So one day, he went outside and tried to go to school, but ran into this old man named Master Fu. Fu pretended to have fallen and not able to get back up. Rocket: So he helped him up and in return, the old man gave him a powerful magic object that when combined with another can bend the fabric of reality. I'm gonna go help an old man now. (TJ grabs Rocket by the collar) TJ: Nope, we got a show to do. 'Cat Noir' *'Has enhanced physical capabilities along with the Miraculous.' *'Is a master martial artist' *'Also skilled in fencing' *'Can leap extremely far' Rocket: He has enhanced physical capabilities with the Black Cat Miraculous and is also a master martial artist. TJ: He's also very skilled in fencing since his father makes him practive everyday. He can also leap extremely far, like far. 'Cat Noir Feats' *Clashed repeatedly with Wax Hawk Moth, who could harm him and create cracks the floor with his attacks *Clashed with Lady WiFi’s Icon blasts with his staff, which were capable of harming him. Fought against The Mime who both slashed and held up the Eiffel Tower. Clashed with Riposte, who sliced the Louvre Pyramid with the shockwaves of her swings *Comparable to Ladybug, who casually defeated the likes of Frozer during the Heroes Day and claimed that she could’ve easily stopped a large-sized Meteor. Fought Weredad, who created a massive vine castle *His Miraculous has been claimed to be able to destroy anything *Plagg’s Cataclysm was able to instantly start crumbling a wide area of Paris within a few seconds, with single tap and holding back *Broke Pixelator’s Dimension. According to Tikki, Plagg’s Cataclysm can destroy all of Paris *Equal in power with Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug, which could put the Earth back to orbit and repair the moon. In Miraculous Adventures, he was able to one-shot Trash Krakken, who’d required the biggest burst of energy ever output on earth in order to be defeated. Responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs and the sinking of Atlantis. As well as being said to be the only thing able to destroy an invulnerable Miraculous *Faster than The Mime. Casually leaped between cannonballs. Vastly superior to Mr. Pidgeon, who’s Pidgeons can charge light in fire *Comparable, if not, stronger than Carapace. Casually fished a car out of the water. His staff was able to stop a rolling down Ferris Wheel *Capable of harming Copycat, an Akumatized Villain with his abilities Rocket: He's clashed repeatedly with Hawkdaddy, Casually fished a car out of water, stop a Ferris Wheel with his staff, and managed to be faster than Mister Pidgeon, who's pidgeons could light on fire like some Kentucky Fried Pidgeon. ' TJ: But the Cat Miraculous isn't this guys only trick in the bag, he has different power ups for different environment like swimsuits and some very un-needed ice skates. '''Rocket: He also has the ability to use other Miraculous. Like the Snake Miraculous. ' ' '''TJ: With the Snake Miraculous, he's Aspik. He weilds a harp and has this OP ability called Second Chance, where he sets his bracelet to a certain time and he is allowed to jump back to that moment for a 5 minute period. '''Rocket: Yeah, but if he's working with Ladybug, he could get blinded by his silly crush wen he should be dating Kaga-' (TJ slaps Rocket) TJ: Are you trying to piss off the fandom!? '''Rocket: Oh, the fandom, forgot about them. TJ: Next, h e has the Ladybug Miraculous, which transforms him into Misterbug, allowing him to wield a yo-yo and use Lucky Charm, which allows him to summon an item that will help defat the villain. Rocket: I'm glad they gave him an original costume instead of the wack costumes they gave him by the scrubs on the internet, seriously, they just smacked a ladybug costume onto Adrien and called it a day. TJ: Then, there is his most powerful form, Cat Blanc. He was akumitized and now he's a fucking god. He can destroy anything now, even people and he can shoot balls of destructive energy. Rocket: Adrien might be a teen, but don't underestimate him, he might just flip you a new one. Adrien: Time to transform! Intermission Who are you rooting for? Blake Cat Noir Who do you think will win? Blake Cat Noir DEATH BATTLE! An Atlas jet hovers over Paris. From inside, Blake sits, reading a book. She is startled when she hears Ruby exclaim, "Come on, Blake, let's drop!" Blake sits her book down as she goes to Ruby and they both hop out of the jet and land in their super cool methods. Blake and Ruby traverse Paris before a green shield is thrown at them. Ruby shoots at it, sending it back where it came from, onto Carapace's arm, and next to Carapace stands Cat Noir. "Alright, we don't have to do this, just hand over your akuma, and we can be done with this." Cat Noir says. "Akuma? What Akuma?" Ruby asks. CN takes this as sarcasm and says, "Guess it's the hard way. I'll take the other cat, you take the red one." "Alright! Tota-" Carapace sees one of Ruby's bellets fly at him and he blocks with his shield on time, but the impact sends him flying back offscreen as Ruby propells herself off screen as well. It only leaves Cat Noir and Blake standing a few feet from each other. FIGHT Cat charges at Blake and swings his staff at her. Blake uses her sword to block the swings, and after about 6 swings, she knees Cat in the stomach before kicking him away and taking his staff from him. Blake attempts to slice through it, but realizes it's indestructible. Cat kicks Blake into the wall, sending his stick spinning in the air. Blake hits the wall and Cat catches his stick. He charges at Blake with his stick forward, in a stinger-like motion. Blake uses a Shadow Clone to take the hit as she flips and clings onto the wall. She starts running up the building and Cat starts running after her. He then backflips and uses his stick to extend towards Blake. He then un extends it when he has enough propellation and tackles Blake into the building, breaking the window. Blake recoils and starts slashing Cat. She speeds and slashes Cat before cat starts blocking, Cat usese his stick like a foil and starts sword fighting Blake expertly. He wacks Blake a couple of times with his stick before Blake kicks him in the stomach and slashes at him. Cat ducks out of the way out of the blade and hits Blake with his stick. Blake uses a Shadow Clone implemented with Fire Dust to take the hit. When Cat sees it smoking he says, "This doesn't look too good." The clone explodes, sending Cat all the way through the floors to the top of the building. Cat lands on the roof as Blake jumps up through the holes. Blake slashes at Cat as he dodges the slashes. Blake punches Cat a few times before throwing him off the roof. Cat lands into Master Fu's Massage Shop and smiles when he sees the Miracle Box. Blake looks for Cat as she is kicked by a green foot. Now Aspik has joined the fight. Blake turns around to see Aspik and slashes at him. Aspik activates Second Chance before jumping over the blade and punching Blake multiple times. Blake starts slashing Aspik hard enough to make slashes through the suit and stabs Aspik. Aspik, not fully dead, goes back to the point in time. Aspik jumps over the blade before punching Blake multiple times. This time, when Blake goes for a slash, Aspik caught her arm in the harp and yeeted her into a building. Blake jumps out, using her clones as platforms before slashing at Aspik, who dodges the slashes. Blake realizes Aspik's bracelet and slashes it off, turning Aspik back into Adrien Agreste. "Oh no!" Adrien yells as he begins to run away. An anonymous person throws a pair of two ladybug printed earrings onto the sidewalk. Adrien picks them up and transforms into Misterbug. Conclusion Category:DarthMario99 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years